wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
August 5, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The August 5, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 5, 2013 at Resch Center in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Episode summary Tons of Funk vs The Wyatt Family Can Tons of Funk get down to a little “Dueling Banjos?” The boogieing big men met their match on Monday when they stepped into action against Luke Harper & Erick Rowan of The Wyatt Family and ended up with a vicious thrashing from the backwoods brutes. Despite Brodus Clay’s attempt to save Tensai from Harper and Rowan, the Wyatt disciples overwhelmed the big men and scored a particularly brutal win. Bray Wyatt himself, as always, went for the last word by pulverizing Brodus with his signature STO and another eerie pontification. But the preacher was denied the pleasure of a clean exit when Kane appeared on the TitanTron and issued an ominous promise to trap "The Eater of Worlds" inside a "Ring of Fire," setting the ring posts ablaze to prove his point. Looks like anger management is out the window, then. Kaitlyn vs Layla After nearly a year on the side of the angels, Layla rediscovered her vicious side on SmackDown when she joined forces with AJ Lee to cost Kaitlyn a Divas Title victory, and the former Women’s Champion followed her shocking turnabout up with a similarly underhanded win over the “Hybrid Diva” on Raw. Kaitlyn made it a point to get Layla back for her treachery and had been building to a spear that would put her former friend out for the night. The interference of AJ, however, occupied Kaitlyn’s attention and gave Layla the opportunity to strike,putting Kaitlyn down for three with a kick to the head and sauntering away with a truly flawless victory. Kofi Kingston vs Fandango Ryback and Mark Henry may have gotten the WrestleMania rematch, but Kofi Kingston & Fandango got a reprisal of their own of their memorable confrontation from the legendary post-WrestleMania Raw. Whereas that match represented a banner moment for Fandango, though – despite an indecisive conclusion, it birthed the chant that bears his name – the encore was all Kofi, all day long. Making his return from injury and sporting a new look, The Dreadlocked Dynamo looked like a man reborn. The former Intercontinental Champion shook off the rust of a three-month siesta and unleashed the full scope of his arsenal on Fandango, who was clearly expecting a lesser opponent than the one he got. The dancing king fought back and attempted to score a dirty win with his feet on the ropes yet it still wasn’t enough to stop Kofi, who took flight with a lateral press and clocked Fandango with Trouble in Paradise to cement his homecoming. Welcome back, Kofi. Dolph Ziggler vs Big E. Langston Chivalry may be alive and well, but Dolph Ziggler’s valiance cost him a victory on Raw when he attempted to diffuse a situation during his match with Big E Langston and ended up looking at the lights as a result. The reprisal of their match from last week’s Raw unfolded much as the last one had left off, with Langston using his brute strength to stop The Showoff from picking up steam. Some patience and solid scouting from Dolph allowed him to stay in the game, though sentimentality got the better of him when Kaitlyn returned to attack AJ Lee at ringside. The Showoff attempted to make the save for the former Divas Champion when the brawl spilled into the ring and got a monstrous clothesline from Langston for his troubles. One Big Ending later and it was sayonara, Showoff. Results * Tag Team Match: The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) (w/ Cameron & Naomi) * Singles Match: Layla defeated Kaitlyn * Singles Match: Kofi Kingston defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) * Singles Match: Big E. Langston (w/ AJ Lee) defeated Dolph Ziggler Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Layla Category:Kaitlyn Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes